Lily back in time
by 1999Salsa
Summary: When Lily gets a mission, to go back in time not once but twice (when harry is 15 and 6 months) to get interviews for her book. who will Lilu bond to? Will she want to go home? What unexpected surprises will happen along the way? and more importantly WILL SHE TRY TO CHANGE THE FUTURE!


**HEY GUYS, THANK YOU FOR CLICKING ON THIS! I HAVE WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS, SO PLEASE BE NICE :) XX. **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT WAS WRITTEN BY J.K ROWLING AND HER GREAT MIND!**

* * *

Lily was walking to work like normal humming along as she went. Fresh out of hogwarts and at the young age of 17 Lily was contempt with life. Her one petty hate was the fame, the fame she got wherever she went. The cause of this was of course that Lilt was Harry potters youngest and only female child, this means that the daily profit would always want to know everything that's going on in "Little Lily's" ,as they call her, life. They often send photographers to get pictures to go with the news article. She hated them with a passion, they always jumped out of the blue shouting; "Lily over her", "big smile" or "for the daily profit come on now don't be so shy", then the big blinding flash of the camera. today was no exception.

"Lily over here!" shouted the bald photographer, lily didn't take any chances she quickly got out her wand and apprated into her office. Lily was a hard working and busy woman, she always wanted to fill her self up with projects, he most time wasting one is were-wolf rights witch she does with her god brother teddy, This one Lily does full steam ahead, mainly because she gets to spend Teddy but also she gets to help people like her. Yes that's right Lily Luna Potter is a werewolf. Her other job is a bit like a muggle historian, she gets to trace back her family in the first and second wizarding war, she's writing a book at the moment on the life of Lily Potter I. she thinks this is exiting as it is like meeting her. she was sitting down in her office and wrote more of her book, she only wrote a paragraph or two when her boss Archie came in and asked her to come into her office. She jumpted up after logging of and strolled into his office.

"Lily, Little Lily," he said using her hated nickname, Lily stuck her tough out at him. His face was filled with pride, " you have been chosen to do a mission" he smirked at her, Lily was speechless. This was amazing most people have to wait six weeks to get a mission, and Lily was able to do one! She's only being working there for two months. All of a sudden Lily found her voice and all the questions came out like word vomit. "What will I be doing, when , where , how!" She couldn't stop her self, Archie smiled to himself happy that Lily was happy. "Lily! Calm down I don't know anything, all I know is that I received a letter from the boss and he told me that you were going on am mission and to give the letter to you which I have her," he handed her the letter, "I'm so proud of you, only two month and your first mission. Please don't let me down, I have perfect faith in you." Lily smiled at Archie's kind words and went over to him and gave him a 'Lily hug' (it basically means a bear hug but a bit more gentler, I don't know either blame J.S.P).

Lily was aloud to leave early and she apprated straight into her bed room, and ripped open the letter it read:

* * *

_-To Miss Lily Luna Potter_

_Godric's Hollow _

_London _

_England _

Dear Miss Lily, we are so happy with your improvements we have decided to give you first mission. This mission isn't dangerous, but we fear that it might have an emotional_ effect on you.__ The mission we have given you is to help you with your book, we want you to go back in time and get interviews from everyone, it will be two trips the first one will be to number 12 Grimmauld Place, when harry potter is 15, and the second one will be in Godric's Hollow when Harry Potter is 6 month. You will need to get interviews from,_

_Lily Potter I, James Potter I, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora lupin nee Tonks. The Tonks', The Weasly's, The whole order (basicly), Also all of the kids_

_You will need evidence so you can prove who you are, maybe this letter, make sure you obliviate them when you leave so it doesn't change what happens. You can tell them anything because you are GOING to obliviate them. No matter how much you want the future to change. _

_Kindest Regards_

_Charles._

* * *

_**YOU WILL NEED TO BRING**_

_Clothes ( 2 month worth, just in case.)_

_Bags_

_Toiletries_

_Your notepad (Two spare would be handy)_

_Pear pad_ **A.N an pear pad is basicly like a laptop, tablet, phone, nope pad all in one, but its for wizards so it has spells and thing like that on it**

_Your evidence_

_These Letters_

_Quills (all sorts)_

_Camera_

_Time turner potion (4 bottles)_

_Silver chains_

_Wolf bane (4 lots just in case you stay longer than required)_

_Also anything else you may require._

_Most of these will be sent to you by owl.  
_

* * *

_**Interview questions that must be asked**_

_**NAME:**_

_**D.O.B**_

_**AGE**_

_**MOTHER **_

_**FATHER**_

_**SIBLINGS**_

**_OCCUPATION_**

_INCLUDE PICTURE_

_ANY OTHER QUESTIONS YOU MAY ASK YOU CAN. MAKE SURE YOU WRITE IT DOWN._

* * *

Lily couldn't believe her eye's she was going to meet the people she had always wanted to meet! This was amazing, truly. She couldn't wait to tell everyone she raced down stairs and ran straight for the living room. Luckily Everyone was here because of Rose and Scorpius wedding, which was in five months but they started planning yesterday, crazy I know but hey, that's Lily's family.

"I GOT MY FIRST MISSION" Lily screamed with excitement. Everyone look at Lily with a massive grin on there faces.

"what is the mission?" Harry asked, laughing to himself about Lily's bouncy-nes

"Well you know that book I'm writing?" she asked everyone, they all nodded. "Well the boss thought i should go get interviews, so I am going back in time to when dad is 15 and 6 months to get them." She said, then she realised what she had said and immediately felt guilty.

"Oh my god i am so sorry how insincere of me, i would bring you all to meet them if I could."

"Lily" Harry, **Molly**, **Molly in bold means Ron's mum, Molly in normal writing means Percy's daughter** George and Teddy said together but Lily didn't here them and carried on.

"Or I could get you to write letters and them to write letters as well."

"LILY!" They all shouted, use to word vomit. Lily blushed bright red and apologized.

"Lily, love i think its a great thing for you to go meet them. Please don't get your self worked up because we want to see them. Its your lime to bloom and show what your made of. I think the letter ideas are great." **Molly** said . Lily nodded, and it was time for tea. Lily was looking forwards to the mission and started counting down the days.

* * *

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW. OH AND ALSO IF YOU LIKE THIS YOU MAY LIKE LILYBUD :) HAHA LILY BUD HAS****N'T BEEN READ YET SO PLEASE GO ONTO MY CHANNEL AND READ IT. IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS MY PM IS ALWAYS OPEN, THANK YOU SO,SO MUCH **

**99SALSA**


End file.
